The purpose of the such an applicator is to control the passage of dyestuff through the screen apertures onto the substrate under a pressure which ensures penetration of both larger and smaller apertures. A roller-type applicator, whose surface approaches the coacting screen surface tangentially, limits the amount of liquid dyestuff that can accumulate in the wedge-shaped space between the two surfaces in contradistinction to conventional doctor blades including an acute angle with the screen. While the presssure of the free blade edge upon the screen can be readily adjusted, such adjustment does not have any significant effect upon the relatively large body of liquid accumulating immediately upstream of that edge.